A new advanture begin!
by gakuenalicekawaii520
Summary: Hikari, Sakura, Mikan and Tomoyo suddenly found themselve get stuck in the world of Shaman King. If they want to go back, they have to join in the Shaman Fight and survive until the the final battle. Can they survive and go back to their world ?
1. Introduce

A/N: Hi you all. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Basically, it's about 4 girls who got stuck into the Shaman King world. They had to fight hard for their own life and also found a way back to their world...Just let you know, my grammar and spelling can be really bad sometimes but I'll try my best to not making any mistakes. Hope you like the fanfic!!

**Disclaimer: I SIMPLY DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING! **

_**Introduce**_

_**New chararcter profiles**_

_**Sukinami Hikari**_

Nickname: Hika-chan

Age: 15

Birthday: December 24

Hair: fairy-blond, curvy

Eye color: aquamarine

Hobbies: playing computer, listening to music (my Ipod), reading books, studying, cooking,shopping, hanging out with friends, singing, watching movie (fantasy, action, romance, scary...)

Character traits: graceful, intelligent, smart, beautiful, self-conscious, always nice and polite with everyone (but don't try to make her mad), usually hide all of her emotions inside, doesn't really believe in fantasy, been hiding a secret and never tell anybody before.

Mental abilities: multilingual (expert in 6 languages, possibly more than that), strength, speed, accuracy, also very good at sword.

Life: Hikari is now living with her 3 best friends (Sakura, Mikan, and Tomoyo). Her family died a long time ago in a accident of plane crashe when she was 9 years-old. Her uncle wanted Hikari's dad money (Hikari's dad is a billionaire), so he adopt her. When Hikari was 13 years-old, she left his uncle house. She moved to a town called Tomodea, and lived in a villa near the beach (her birthday's present!!!) She used her dad's bank account to buy all the stuffs that she need (food, drink...)

Favorite food: pizza, pancake, shaken beef, garlic noodle with secret sauce, ramp reef, pasta, umeboshi, sushi, dumpling...

Favorite drink: orange, apple juice, milk, hot chocolate, coffee, cocktail.

Favorite sweet: all the cakes that Tomoyo bakes, chocolate cookie, strawberry sundae ice-cream, brownie, doughnut, dark, white chocolate, pudding...

Favorite sport: swimming, cheerlading, gymnastic, tennis, volleyball, ballet, martial art (karate, judo, jujitsu, kungfu, muay thai...) and running.

Favorite color: blue (night and sky), brown, silver, pink and emerald.

Favorite flower: cherry blossom, plum blossom, lily, rose, orchid...

Favorite line: don't have one

_**Sakura Mikan**_

Nickname: Mikan-chan or Mi-chan

Age: 15

Birthday: March 30

Hair: brunette brown hair, usually tied up in a loose braid

Eye color: light brown

Hobbies: read manga (she is super attractive to manga. When she is reading manga, she doesn't care about anything else), play computer games, listen to music, shopping, hanging out with Hikari, Sakura and Tomoyo, singing, dancing (very good at dancing), watching movies (anime the most!!)

Character traits: cheerful, happy, kind, raw, sometimes can be a bit silly, pretty smart, cute, always smiling, always making everybody laughs and she can bring laughter to everywhere she goes.

Mental abilities: very skillful archer and an expert at using sword

Life: now living with Hikari, Sakura and Tomoyo. Mikan's dad died a long time ago because of illness. Mikan's mom is alive but she disappeared after her husband's dead, leaving Mikan behind with her grandpa. When Mikan turned 14, her grandpa passed away. Seeing her had no where to go, Hikari offered Mikan to come and lived with her, since her house was too big. (a villa for only one girl lives!!)

Favorite food: dim-sum, meals that makes by Hikari,bento, sushi, rice ball (umeboshi), pizza, pancake, chicken noodles, spaghetti, Italian food.

Favorite drink: ice tea, milk, juice

Favorite sweet: cookie and oreo ice-scream, brownie, chocolate cookies, all the cakes that Tomoyo bakes.

Favorite sports: cheerlading, running, dancing, gymnastic.

Favorite colors: brown

Favorite flowers: cherry blossom

Favorite lines: doesn't have one

_**Sakura Kinomoto**_

Nickname: doesn't have one

Age: 15

Birthday: April 1

Hair: brown

Eyes color: emerald

Hobbies: hanging out with Tomoyo, Hikari and Mikan, shopping, dancing, singing, practices martial arts with Hikari, watching movies, cooking, reading mangas (Sakura is attract to manga as well, but not as crazy as Mikan!!)

Character traits: smart, very sweet and nice, always cares about her family and friends,kind-hearted, full of spark, optimistic and always cheerful, likes to share emotions with best friends, but sometimes she can be a little clumsy and obtuse (especially about boys and girls stuffs.)

Mental abilities: an expert athletics

Life: Sakura is living with Hikari, Mikan and Tomoyo. Her mom died when she was 3. Two years ago, her dad and her older brother passed away because car accident. Sakura, alone, had to work extremely hard to pay for the house's debts. Finally Sakura had to sell the house because her payments were not enough to pay for the house. Seeing Sakura had no where to go, Hikari offered Sakura to come and live with her and Mikan.

Favorite food: omelet rice, noodles, pancake, BBQ, sushi, bento, Hikari's homemade food...

Favorite drink: juice and milk

Favorite sweet: Tomoyo's cakes, strawerry ice-scream, strawbery

Favorite sports: swimming, cheerlading, volleyball, gymnastic, water polo, martial art (karate)

Favorite colors: pink

Favorite flowers: cherry blossom

Favorite line: "Everything will be alright."

_**Tomoyo Daidouji**_

Nickname: doesn't have one

Age: 15

Birthday: September 3

Hair: long black, straight down to waist

Eyes color: athemyst

Hobbies: making clothes and customs, taping video about Sakura, baking cakes, shopping, hanging out with best friends...

Character traits: extremely loyal, kind, caring, funny, supportive, polite, gentle, always be there when her friends need her.

Life: Tomoyo's parents divorced. Tomoyo moved out and lived with her mom. But then her mom married a business man that guy was trying to harassing Tomoyo when her mom was not home. Tomoyo used the lamp to hit him and made him unconsciously, then Tomoyo ran away. She went back to her father but he didn't want her anymore. Suffer and hopeless, she went to her friends for help.

Favorite food: soba, noodles, sushi

Favorite drink: don't know

Favorite sweet: ice-scream

Favorite sport: cheerlading

Favorite colors: beige, white, purple

Favorite flowers: plump, magnolia, cherry blossom

Favorite line: doesn't have one


	2. The graduation

_**The advanture begins...**_

"SAKURA! MIKAN! WAKE UP!!! IT'S TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL" A fifteen years-old blond girl was yelling, tried to wake her friends up.

"Argh! It's not working! If they're not waking up right now, we gonna be late for the graduation!!" The blond girl sighed.

"I think there is only one method left Hikari." A girl with long black hair and amethyst eyes said.

2 minutes later...

"SPLASH!!!!!"

"HOE/AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The all entire house was shaking by the two girls' yell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING? WHY YOU GUYS SPLASHING COLD WATER ON US??" Under the pink blanket, lied a brunette brown-hair girl and an auburn-hair girl. The brown-hair girl yelled angrily.

"Waking you two up" The black hair girl smiled.

"Ok guys. You two only have 5 minutes to change. It's already 7:10 and we have to be at school at 7:30, and if you guys don't HURRY up we gonna be LATE for the graduation!!!!" The blond girl said, emphasized the words "hurry" and "late".

"WHAT!!! 5 MINUTES?? But the graduation starts at 7:45!!" They yelled at the same time.

"It's correct but the principal told us to be at school 15 minutes early to prepare for the start of the graduation. Remember?" Tomoyo said.

They both blanked for a second, then...

"AH!!!"

10 minutes later...

"Is everybody ready?" The blond-hair asked one more time.

"Yes" They answered in chorus.

"Ok. Let's go" They closed the door behind them and start heading to school

**_Hikari P.O.V_**

Ok, before we continue about the graduation, I want to introduce something about myself so everybody doesn't get confuse about what happens. I am Sukinami Hikari, a fifteen years-old girl ( almost, my birthday is on December 24) who attends the last year of Tomodea High, and actually today is my graduation. Strange huh? When I attended elementary school, my parents took me to take an IQ test and they found out that my IQ is incredibly high for a elementary kid. After my parents having a chat with the principle, they decided to let me skip 2 classes, and let me begin at 3th grade. When I was 6 years old, my dad started to teach me martial art, so that I defense myself and I can protected the other people around me. I got a black belt in kung fu, I am also trained in karate, judo, jujitsu and muay thai, which is basically kick boxing. I've got a reflex speed that's off the charts. I can throw a 200-pounds man over my shoulders and I can speak more than 6 languages. But not only that, there is one more thing that make me become so different from the other, and it's also the secret I've been hiding all the time. It's gonna sound like crazy, but it's true! I...don't have the gene or whatever it is that make you scare, I am never afraid of anything. I guess you can called it fearless, or whatever fear is.

I never tell everybody my secret. Why? Because they obviously won't believe me and they probably just think that I am a freak who going around and telling everybody that I can't feel fear. Haha! I rather not do that! And actually I never really trust anyone before either, not until I met Sakura, Mikan and Tomoyo. Somehow I think they are the only one who I can actually feel safe to be around with. Why? Uh I..don't really know! I guess because we can understand each other's feeling: we all don't have a family. Ops! I guess it's time to back up a little bit. I haven't introduce my best friends.

First, let's start with Sakura Mikan. Mikan was the very first friend that I had, ever since I started Tomodea High School. She has brunette brown hair, usually ties in 2 bony-tails. She is pretty, kind-hearted, funny, optimistic, always happy and cheerful. Even though that Mikan had a lot of friends, but whenever there are new students (new freshmans) come to school, she will be very happy and goes say hi to them, offering helping them. Because of that, Mikan is always popular in the school, and everybody always called her the "queen social." Mikan is also a very trust worthy friend and she always listens to the others if they have any problems and tries to help them solve it, she is a good problem solver as well. I think the only part that I don't like about her is the way she is attracted to manga and anime. Whenever she reads manga, she doesn't care about anything else, no matter how loud you call her name, she won't answer. Not only, that, whenever there is new manga release, she could wake up at 5 o'clock in the morning, to get line in the mall and get the very first book releases. Not like the lazy version of her, could not open her eyes, unless someone comes and splashes water in her face, or yells really in her ears. And if you walk into her room, you'll see everywhere is anime and manga posters!!! Sometimes I think that character trait make she becomes very annoying, but sometimes I think that character trait makes everyone likes her even more. Mikan has all the qualities that a good friend supposes to had and I am very happy that I am one of her best friends.

My second best friends is Sakura Kinomoto. She is very pretty, sweet, nice, kind-hearted and caring. She is extremely energetic and cheerful. She has auburn hair, comes along with the weirdest eyes color that you probably ever seen in your life, emerald. She is also a very good athlete by being a member of cheerlading squad and an excellent runner. Sakura's life is always full of sparks and she never be alone. Her optimistic and trustworthy characters allows her to befriend virtually with everybody. Sometimes Sakura can become across as naïve, clumsy, and clueless, but she has her perceptive moments on occasion. Somehow, I think that Mikan and Sakura are very similar in their character traits. They both friendly, kind-hearted, caring, cheerful, happy and trustworthy. They always wake up late for school, attract to mangas, and they always think very optimistic about life.

My third best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. She has long, black hair straight down to waist and amethyst eyes. Tomoyo is kind, caring, extremely loyal, highly intelligent, beautiful, meticulous and very melodic. Tomoyo is very mature for her age. One of her major character traits is her selflessness towards her best friends. Tomoyo is always there when her friends needed her, and will lend a helping hand , regardless of who they are. Tomoyo is quite observant, though she doesn't know it, and is also very shrewd. She can pick up on other people's feeling and doesn't mind telling them their feelings to their faces. Tomoyo favorite job is baking cake, making customs (guess who is the model?), and videotaping. (She brings the cam-record everywhere she goes!)

Right now, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Mikan are living with me. I have to admit it. From the day that I met Sakura, Mikan and Tomoyo, my entire life was changing. Living with them made me learn so many things that I never knew before. I had learn how to care about others and I actually had learned how to trust someone. And the most surprise thing of all, they found out about my secret after only 3 months knowing me. They found the key to open my heart. After that, I found myself getting better everyday. I made more friends at school and we usually hung out together. I treasured every moment that I lived with them. I know that one day we have to separate, but I don't want to think about it right now. I want to live like this a little more. I want to enjoy this life a little bit more!

**_Graduation:_** (**Hikari P.O.V.**)

"Everybody, Tomodea Graduation may end now. We are really appreciate and thank you for coming. The students may go back to the class to return their textbooks. The new school year will begin in September 4. And finally, HAVE A WONDERFUL SUMMER!!!"

I slowly walked back to my class. On the way, I was thinking about the past 3 years. All the memorizes about this school, friends...everything suddenly just flashed through my mind.

Flashes of the first time I went to this school, flashes of how I met Mikan, how I pumped into Tomoyo and Sakura, how we became best friends, how they discovered my secret, how they came and lived with me...

"I will never forget the memories, this school as well." I said to myself, smiling lightly.

"Uh, Hi...Hikari-senpai." A voice came from behind me. I snapped out of my thinking and turned back. There were about 4 or 5 girls were standing behind me. I think they are about 14, 15, about my ages.

"Did she just call me a 'senpai'? I asked myself.

"We just wonder...if we can have your autographs." One of the girls shuttered, almost whispered. Then they all pulled out their notebooks and pens, and were looking at me hopefully.

"I am sorry. But I don't think the school allows to give autographs to the others." They looked at me sadly, making me feel almost guilty to refuse. Then they turned and started to walked away.

"Ma..Matte!!" I ran to catch up with the girls.

"Though I cannot give you my autographs, but I think I can give you something else." I smiled. I opened my pencil case and pulled 5 cute pencils. I gave each girl one and said.

"These pencil are my lucky pencils. I always used them when there were tests or exams, and I always got good grades. Now I am giving them to you guys so maybe these pencils can give you guys luck."

"Arigato gozaimasu Hikari-senpai! My friends will be all jealous if they know that I have your pencil!" One of the girl exclaimed happily.

"And please don't call me senpai. I am 15 like you guys. It's just that I skipped 2 class when I was young. And I don't understand why your friends will be jealous with you just because you have my pencil? I am not famous or anything!

"What are you talking about Hikari-senpai? You're not famous? You must be kidding! You, Mikan-senpai, Sakura-senpai and Tomoyo-senpai are the most popular girls in the school. The underclass students called you "the coolest and beautiest"girl. Mikan-senpai are "the social queen". Sakura-senpai are "the sweetest and kindest" and Tomoyo-senpai are "the mysteriest." We all are your fans and we know that you're leaving the school this year, so that's why we want to have your autographs before you leave." The girls exclaimed

"I knew that they called Mikan the social queen, but I didn't know Sakura, Tomoyo and myself also had a nickname too!" Hikari sighed.

"HIKA-CHAN!!!!!!!" Mikan suddenly popped out from who no where and she was running forward me.

"It's Mikan-senpai!" The girls said.

"Where have you been? Sakura, Tomoyo and I were looking for you!" Mikan complained.

"Sorry Mikan. I was talking to these girls. They wants to have my autographs. Anyway, why are you looking for me?"

"Oh we were just wondering are you ready to go home?" Mikan said happily.

"Oh yeah. I think I am ready. Let's me just say good bye to the girls" I answered.

"I guess I have to go. Good bye guys. I hope you guys have a wonderful summer and good luck on the next year!" I said to them and quickly left with Mikan.

**_On the way home:_**

"FINALLY SUMMER!!! I AM SO HAPPY!!!! SUMMER!!! NO MORE WAKE UP EARLY!!!!" Mikan was yelling.

"Mikan, could you please shut up! You're making everybody loooking at us like we are weirdo or something!" I said

"Oh, you are so mean, Hikari!" Mikan said as she stucked her tongue at me.

"Just let her do whatever she wants, Hikari. So do you guys have any ideas what to do for tomorrow?" Tomoyo said, also smiling.

"Oh, I think we can go to the shopping malls tomorrow. I read in the magazines that it's 50 percent off for the first week of the summer."

"Good idea, Mikan! I was planning to go shopping to because I want to buy some new jeans and shirt." Sakura said.

"I think I want to go shopping too. I need to buy some materials to make clothes, and I also want to buy a new camera!" Tomoyo agreed.

Now they are looking at me!

"Fine. I need to buy some new clothes anyway." I finally said.

"And you know what Sakura? There is a manga exhibition tomorrow. They said if you buy 3 manga, you'll get 1 free. Do you want to go there tomorrow as well. It's next to the mall." Mikan said.

"Sound good! Ok, I'll go there with you after shopping."

**_The next morning _**

_**1 p.m.**_

"Mikan you better hurry up or you will be left behind."

"Wait! I am coming!"

_At the shopping mall:_

After hours shopping, each of us carried at least 5 shopping bags, contained clothes, jewelries, shoes, make-ups, house supplies... I even bought the newest model mini laptop and a 60 GB white ipod ( I use my dad's bank account and his credit cards.)

"Guys I am hungry. Can we stop by somewhere and get food now?" Sakura asked as her stomach was growling.

"Sure. Why don't we stop by at McDonald to get some hamburgers and fries?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Sound good to me" Sakura smiled.

"I am hungry too. Let's go to McDonald then."

After 5 minutes, we already arrived at McDonald.

"Hey Hikari, where are all your stuffs go?" Sakura asked curiously.

"You mean the things that I bought? I put them in my packback. I am too lazy too carry a punch of bags around." I said.

"Anyway, what do you guys want to eat?" I asked.

"I want a double cheese burger with catchup" Mikan said.

"I want the same as her too!" Sakura said happily.

"Uh I want a buffalo chicken sandwich and a fry." Tomoyo said

"Ok. What about drink?"

"COKE!!" They said in chorus

"Ok I'll go order" I said. After 5 minutes, I came back with all the food that we ordered. I gave Sakura, Tomoyo and Mikan their food and then I quickly placed myself in a chair, and started to eat my spicy chicken sandwich. About 20 minutes later, we all finished with our food and drink.

"I am so full now" Sakura said while rubbing her stomach.

"Me too!" Mikan said.

"So where are we going next?" Mikan asked again.

"I don't know. I already bought everything that I planned too." I answered.

"So do I. I already bought all the materials I need, and I bought a new cam-record as well" Tomoyo said.

"Uh, if you guys already bought anything you need, can we stop by at the exhibition? I really want to buy some new manga. Just a little bit, then we'll go home. PLEASE! PLEASE! I promise that I'll just go in there about 15, 20 minutes. Can I?" Mikan begged

" I want to go there as well" Sakura sympathized.

"If they really want to go, I think we should just go and wait for them a little bit. Can you, Hikari?" Tomoyo asked. I sighed and then said:

"Fine, but please don't take too long ok? Because base on what I know, I just scare that if I let you guys go in there, we won't be able to get out after at least an hour."

"THANK YOU HIKARI! We promise that we won't take too long!" Sakura and Mikan yelled happily.

"Let's walk to there right now. " Mikan grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the sit. We got out of McDonald and started to walk to the exhibition.

"OMGOMGOMG!!!!!" Mikan exclaimed when we entered the exhibition. The exhibition is full of people and you can see everywhere is posters of anime and manga.

"Ok Mikan and Sakura, you guys have 30 minutes to buy stuffs and you guys have to come back here at 6 o'clock o..WHAT?" But Mikan and Sakura already disappeared.

"I guess we just have to wait until they came back." Tomoyo said as she was tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah probably..."

After 45 minutes

"Are you ready to go home?" Tomoyo asked, looking at the very satisfied Mikan and Sakura. Each of them was carrying about 4 bags, full of manga books, animes DVD, stickers, key chains... and in the other hand they were holding at least 5 posters each.

"YES" They answered satisfied.

"Wait a second. I need to go to rest room first" I said.

"I'll go with you" Tomoyo said.

"We'll go as well" Mikan and Sakura said.

After 10 minutes, we still could not find the rest room.

"Hey guys. Is that the rest room?" Sakura said, pointing at a dark room, and there is no sign on the door.

"Dunno, let's check!" Mikan said as she slowly opened the door.

"Damn, it's freaking dark in here! OUCH! MY FOOT!!" Mikan cried.

"Are you ok Mikan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ha..hai, it's just hurt a little bit" Mikan answered, her voice is a little cracking.

"Mina, try to find the light switch"

"I...I think we should get out of here guys. It's too dark in here and I don't think we allow to go in here anyway." Sakura said, her voice is shaking. (Sakura is very afraid of ghost!!)

"_Sakura is getting scare. We should come out right now". _I thought as I turned back and planning to tell everybody to go outside. But...

"_Come!" _A voice suddenly appeared._ "Where the heck is this voice come from?" _I thought confusingly.

"_Come here. Come to me!" _The voice began to raise again.

"Hey Mikan. Did you hear that voice?" I asked Mikan, who was standing right next to me.

"H...hai" Mikan stuttered back.

"Mina, let't get out of here! This place is scary!" Sakura cried, holding Tomoyo's hand tightly.

"Wait!"I tried my best to focus and find out where was it come from. _"It came from inside." _I thought and I began to walk in.

"Where are you going Hikari?" Mikan yelled behind, but I ignored her and kept going.

"Mata-kun" She sighed then began to walk faster to catch up with me.

"Hikari! Mikan! Wait for us! Let's catch up with them!" Tomoyo said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her along with her.

I kept going deeper and deeper inside the room. When I reached the end, the voice stopped. I stared at the wall weirdly. _Why's the voice stopped so suddenly?. Wait a minute, there is something hanging on the wall. _I tried to feel the thing with my fingers.

"_I suddenly have a very strange feeling. What was it?_"

"_Hikari, _this is kind of look like a picture" Mikan also said after checking the thing side to side.

"What are you guys doing, hugging the wall?" Tomoyo and Sakura asked behind us. They stepped forward and now Sakura and Tomoyo were right beside me and Mikan. They also were checking the wall as well.

"Guys, it's just a picture. And why are you guys keep staring at it? It's too dark, we can't even see what is it look like. Beside, I think we should get out of here right now. If the security guards come, we're in big trou... WHAT?" When Sakura's and Tomoyo's hand touched the picture, a silver light glowed and brighten everything. We all gapsed when we looked at the picture.

"IT'S SHAMAN KING" Mikan exclaimed. "OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I COULD FOUND SUCH A FANTASTIC PICTURE OF THIS MANGA HERE!! MY FRIENDS GONNA BE ALL JEALOUS!!"

"Shaman King? What the heck is it?" We all said in chorus and was looking at Mikan annoyingly.

"Sakura, don't you rememeber about it. I've told you before about Shaman King. It's one of the most popular manga right now in Japan and Shaman King is the best-seller book in this week. I've plan to save money and buy the all series of it." But before Mikan could finish her sentence, the silver light suddenly expanded. It became brighter and brighter every second.

"My eyes!" Mikan said as she used one of her hand to cover her eyes. And before we could think of anything, we found ourself were embrace by the silver light and slowly pulling into the picture.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?"

"WE'RE PULLING INTO THAT PICTURE!"

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!" We yelled, but it's no use. All of us have been pulling deeper and deeper into the picture. About half of my body have been pullling into the picture. The silver light was getting dimmer and smaller as the same time.

And when the silver light completely disappear, the four of us disappeared along with it.

And the new adventure had begin.


	3. What is Shaman World?

A/N: Hi you all. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Basically, it's about 4 girls who got stuck into the Shaman King world. They had to fight hard for their own life and also found a way back to their world...Just let you know, my grammar and spelling can be really bad sometimes but I'll try my best to not making any mistakes. Hope you like the fanfic!!

**Disclaimer: I SIMPLY DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS EXCEPT HIKARI!**

_**What is Shaman world????**_

**_Hikari P.O.V_**

I slowly opened my eyes after a long sleep. I looked up saw the margin of sunset and the sky above my head. '_Where the heck I am_?I was trying to stand up, but then quickly realized I was on top of a tree and the tree was about at least 30 feet above the ground!!

_'Why the heck I am on top of a tree? I remember I went into the room with Mikan, Sakura and Tomoyo...and then we heard a voice...and then we saw a picture...then suddenly when we touched it, it glowing a silver light...and that light started pulling us into the picture...and then we was gone!!!_'I thought .

'_Wait a minute, I was with Mikan, Sakura and Tomoyo. And now I was here, then where are they?' _I snapped out of my thinking and now was looking for them. And thank god, I found them lying next to me. '_But wait a minute, aren't they look a little different?'_ I looked at Sakura, Mikan and Tomoyo in concerned. They're still look the same. Sakura has auburn hair, Mikan has brunette brown hair and Tomoyo has long black hair...but...the different is they look...not real!!!

Be more perspicuous, they look like cartoons, in other word anime figures!!!!

'_What about me?' _I quickly opened my packback and I took out a small mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized...

I am also look like an anime figure!!!

'_Great!!! This is just great!!!! I have never like any anime character for all my life, and now I became one myself.'_

_'But how can it be? Who brought us here? And why us? Why not be someone else? What do they want from us? And what was that mysterious voice, and that strange silver light too???...' _Tons of question appeared in my head and I have no clue how to answer, not even one of them. I felt sweat-drops started to appear on my head.

'_Great!! Now I'm even act like an anime character!!!'_

"Where...I..am?? Is that you Hikari?" A soft voice, more than like a whisper came from behind me. I turned back and realized that was Tomoyo.

"Oh Tomoyo, you woke up already! How are you? Are you feeling ok?"

"I am fine Hikari. Where are we?" Tomoyo answered.

"I'm not sure" Tomoyo raised her head up. She looked at me and gasped.

"HI...HIKARI!!! You...look...you look like an...an..." She stuttered.

"An anime figure." I finished. I took out my mirror again and handed it to her. "I know. And you should look at yourself too." Tomoyo gapsed even more when she looked at herself in the mirror. Then she looked back at me.

"How is that happen?"

"I have no clue. When I wake up, I already saw us like this."

"Should I wake Sakura and Mikan up?"

"Sure."

"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!! This is so unbelievable!!! This is so great!!!" Mikan exclaimed, as she was checking herself.

"GREAT????" We all looking at her.

"HOW CAN IT BE GREAT MIKAN????? WE GOT STRAND IN A WORLD THAT WE NEVER KNOW BEFORE!!!! AND WE ALL TURN IN ANIME FIGURES!!!! DO YOU KNOW THAT WE MAY STUCK AT THIS PLACE FOREVER AND WE'LL NEVER GO BACK TO OUR WORLD AGAIN????"

"Ok guys. I am sorry!!! I get it. Would you please turn down the volume?" Mikan moaned as she covered her ears.

"What should we do now Hikari?" Tomoyo and Sakura looked at me.

"I think first we should try to climb down, and then ask the people lives around here where is this place."

"But the problem is how can we climb down? The tree is to high! It has to be at least 30 feet above the ground." Sakura said.

"Maybe we could use the twigs to be our bases and slowly climb down" Mikan suggested.

"Uh, good idea. Ok guys, We'll use the twigs to be our bases, and slowly climb down until we reach the ground. But everybody have to be really careful. Sakura, Mikan, you two go first. I have to help Tomoyo."

As I said, Sakura and Mikan began to climb down. After that, Tomoyo and I began as well. It's not very hard for me, Mikan and Sakura because we are very flexible (because of cheerlading and gymnastic). Not very long, we already half way down to the ground. In a suddenly, the twig that Sakura were stepping on broke and she began to fail.

"SAKURA"

"SAKURA!!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

**_Normal P.O.V_**

" Yoh, go and run 30 km." Anna said coldly.

"But Anna I..."

"NOW!!!"

"Hai!" Yoh sighed as he opened the door and walked out. There, he saw Manta was on his bicycle and waiting for him outside .

"Ohayo Yoh-kun, do you have train today?"

"Yeah, 30 kilometers" Yoh said and tears was streaming down from his eyes, while Manta sweat-dropped.

"Oh well!" Yoh sighed.

"Shall we go then?" Manta asked.

"Ok" Yoh said as he started running and Manta followed along with him by riding his bicycle.

After 20 minutes...

"Ma...Manta! Can...can we...take...a break?"

"Sure!"

"Then...there is a bench...o..over there!" Yoh stuttered, pointing at a bench that stood in nice and cool shape of a tree. He quickly walked over and dropped himself on the bench.

"Phew, I'm exhausted!!!"

"I don't understand that why you have to practice so hard, Yoh. I know that you want to be the Shaman King, but running 30 km a day with those weighs on is too much!" Manta said.

"I have no choice Manta. My dream is to be the Shaman King. I have to try my best, no matter how hard it is."

"I know that already, but...WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" Manta panicked, pointing at the tree above them. There was something falling out of the tree and it was coming toward them.

"Yoh, run!!!" Manta

"I...can't move my feet!!"

"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"A girl voice's yell came from above and then "!!!!!!" The girl landed directly on Yoh

"Aw, my head" Yoh moaned as he rubbed his head. He was also staring at the girl who lying unconscious on him as well.

"Yoh are you ok?" Manta asked worried.

"I am fine Manta" Yoh answered.

"What exactly just happens? Why did this girl falling out from the tree?" Manta asked, pointing at the girl.

"Sakura!!"

"SAKURA!!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN" Three girls launched down from the tree and running toward Yoh. They bent down and shaking the unconscious girl.

"SAKURA, ARE YOU OK? WAKE UP SAKURA!!! DON'T MAKE ME SCARE!! SAKURA WAKE UP!!!"

"Ano...excuse me!" Yoh said. They all turned and looked at him. One of the girls exclaimed.

"YOU'RE ASAKURA YOH!!!!"

"How do you know my name?" Yoh asked confusingly. The girl was about to answer, but she was cut off by the blond hair girl who stood next to her.

"Guys, let's talk about it later ok? We have to take care of Sakura right now." The blond-hair girl said impatiently.

"We can't just let her lie on the street like this. We have to bring her to somewhere else!" The girl with long black hair and amethyst eyes said, her voice was shaking because of worried.

"How's about my house? It's pretty near here! The only problem is Anna, but I think I can explain to her when we get back. Is that ok?" Yoh sweat-dropped at the idea explained to Anna.

"Thank you very much!! Which way to your house?" The blond-hair girl asked as she took off her packback and handed it to the brunette-hair girl.

"Mikan, could you carry the packback for me? I have to carry Sakura!!" The brunette hair girl nodded, then

"This way" Yoh slowly said.

ASAKURA HOUSE

"Put her down here" The blond-hair girl put the girl down. Yoh took out a blanket from the closet and covered her.

"Yoh, I think I have to go to cram school now."

"Ok. Manta, do you want to have dinner at my house tonight?"

"Sure, I'll come over when cram is school is over."

"Ok then see you later."

"Bye" Manta waved at Yoh and left.

"YOH" A scary voice yelled behind my back and I am pretty sure that I knew who it was.

"Ye..yes, Anna" Yoh laughed nervously.

"You have 2 minutes to explain to me what happens and who the heck are those girls?" Anna said calmly, but also scary!!

"NOW!!"

"Yes, as you said, I went to run 30 km with Manta...and then I took a break...and then we saw something was falling out of the tree...and then it pumped into me...and I found out it was a girl and she was unconsciously...and these girl also launched out from the tree...and then Icould not leave the unconscious girl lying on the street so I decided to bring them here." Yoh stuttered.

"Is that so?"

"Ye..yes!!" And then Anna was coming toward Yoh. He closed his eyes tightly because he thought that Anna gonna give him another slap again. But into his surprising, she walked past him and head to the place where the unconscious girl and her friends sat.

"Let me see the girl" Anna said. The girls don't have any respond.

"Don't worry. I'll not hurt her. I just want to check if she is alright." As Anna speaked, the girls moved out of the way. Anna sat down next to the unconscious girl.

"She just fainted because shock and scare. She'll fine. Just let her sleep a little bit more, she'll wake up anytime." Anna said after checking the girl.

"Yokata!!!" The girl with amethyst eyes sighed release. The blond-hair girl and the brunette girl also smiled.

"Why don't we go to the next room and talk a little bit. I have some questions that I want to ask you three. If you want to stay here it'll be fine too, but we'll make the girl wakes up. I think you should let her sleep a little more. She seems exhausted!!" Anna said, cold as always. The three girls looked at each other, then they nodded and walked out of the room. We walked into the next room and sat down on the table. Anna poored some tea in her cup, she sliped a gulf of tea, and started to speak.

"First of all, I would like to know who you are?"

" I am Sukinami Hikari. You can call me Hikari." The blond-hair girl with aquamarine introduced herself.

"I am Sakura Mikan. You can call me Mikan." The girl with brunette brown hair said.

"I am Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you. You can also call me Tomoyo." The girl with long black hair and amethyst eyes said.

"Very good. I'm Anna (I don't remember her last name), and this is Asakura Yoh, my fiánce." I sweat-dropped at the other side of the table.

"Your... fiánce?" The girl named Tomoyo asked back.

"Yes!!!" They all turned to look at me, and three more sweat-dropped appeared on my head now.

"Now the second question, it seems like you are not living here, or maybe even this world!! Yoh told me that you launched out from a tree, so may I ask where are you from and what happens to you?

The three girls remained in silence. Finally the blond hair girl was the first one to speak again. She explained clearly to us what happens, how they went into that room...then the silver light appeared ...and then they got suck into the picture...

"Basically that was happened and the reason why we are here." She ended the story, not so very cheerful.

"We know it might sound kind of impossible, but it's true. We couldn't even imagine that something like that would happened to us too!" Mikan said sadly.

"Very good. That was all I want to know for now" Anna said.

"Wait! Can I ask you a question too?" Yoh suddenly raised his voice. They all turned. to me a little surprise, but then they nodded. I looked at the brunette hair girl and asked.

"How do you know my name even though we never met before?"

"Maybe we never met each other before, but I think I know pretty well everything about you." She said, complete ignoring Yoh's question.

"But...how...and...why do you know everything about me?"

"If I tell you, will you believe me?"

"Yeah..why not?"

"Ok. Like we said before, we came from another world. In our world, there are things called manga and anime. Manga is some kind of graphic novel that really famous and almost everybody in our world like reading it. Anime is the other version of the manga, but they make them become movies and show then on the TV, or produce in DVD and CD, so you can buy them and watch them at home. So basically these are really popular and almost everybody knows about it." Mikan started to explain, her voice was kind of a little excited.

"Not me!!" Hikari thought sarcastic.

"And there is a manga series called Shaman King, which is about you and this world, that really famous in our world right now. They also publish and anime movie for it as well. I bought every manga about Shaman King, and I even watched the anime movie already. So that's why I know every of you, even that you never met me before. " She continued.

Anna and Yoh stared at the girl, wide-eyed.

"You...mean...me..as...a...movie...star??" Yoh stuttered.

"Yes, of course. Your manga is rated as the most selling this week." She exclaimed.

"And you know everything about me? No. not only me!! Everybody?"

"Yes, everybody that you meet, or connect to you, or is your friends..."

"WOW! That's so cool!!! I can't even imagine that I'm a movie star!!!" I laughed. "Oh yeah, there is one more thing that I want to ask. Are you shamans too, can you guys see spirits?"

"We don't know. We're not sure."

"Then let's check it out!" I smiled. "Amidamaru, can you please come out and say hi to my new friends?" In just a second, Amidamaru appeared and landed next to me. The girls stared at him in awe.

"I am Amidamaru, samurai spirit."

"OMG I CAN'T BEILIEVE THAT I CAN SEE SPIRIT!!! OMG!!! THAT'S SO FREAKING COOL!! HIKARI, TOMOYO DID YOU SEE HIM TOO?? THE SPIRIT OVER THERE, NEXT TO YOH. CAN YOU SEE HIM??!!" Mikan was screaming like crazy.

"Yes, and could you please shut up and stop yelling screaming like a maniac?" Hikari said coldly.

"You are so MEAN!!!" Mikan said as she stucked her tongue out at Hikari.

"What about you Tomoyo-chan? Can you see him too?"

"H...hai, very clear." Tomoyo stuttered. "I wish I have my cam-record with me" She whispered, which making Hikari and Mikan sweat-dropped.

"Wow, you all can see spirit. So are you also sha.." Yoh was about to ask Hikari, Tomoyo and Mikan if they are shaman, but he had been cut off by a really loud voice.

"HIKARI! MIKAN! TOMOYO!! ARE YOU GUYS HERE?? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS??"

"Guess Sakura already wake up! Would you mind if we go check on her? Hikari asked.

"I'll go with you." Yoh guaranteered.

"I'll go as well!" Anna said, also stood up.

"Sakura, I see you're wake up already. How are you? Are you feeling ok?" Tomoyo said gently as she bent down beside Sakura.

"Mina, thank god that you're here. I thought that I was losing you guys again! And yes, I'm ok, just a little bit dizzy."

"There's no way we will leave you like that baka. We were talking in the next room because we scare that the noise gonna wake you up!!" Mikan said.

"Sakura, this is Asakura Yoh and his finance Anna. You should say hi and introduce yourself to them." Hikari said.

"You landed directly on Yoh. If he wasn't there, I think right now you probably in the hospital, emergency case because a head injury or something like that. That tree was probably at least 30 feet above the ground."

"You're right. I should go to say thank you." Sakura agreed, trying to stand up. She walked to where Yoh and Anna stood, and greeted.

"Hi, I am Sakura Kinomoto and if you want you can call me Sakura. Thank you very much for saving my life." Sakura smiled sweetly at me.

"That was nothing. I'm glad that you're ok." I smiled back to her, then turned to Anna "Since they don't have anywhere to go, can we let them stay in our house?" She stayed quiet for a moment.

"Will Anna accept them?" Yoh wondered.

"Base on what I knew about her, I doubt that she gonna let us stay here! But we don't have any place to go!" Mikan thought worried.

"Fine. Because you guys don't have any place to go, so I guess you can stay with us, since the house is too big for only 2 people."

The girls stared at Anna in surprised. "Honto?" Mikan asked

"I said yes"

"Arigato gozaimasu" They said in chorus.

"You all must be tired from wondering around the all day, so go ahead and take a dip. The hot spring are ready. I'll show you your rooms later. And Yoh, hurry up and prepare for the dinner!"

"WHAT!!! AGAIN??BUT I JUST COOKED YESTERDAY!!"

"If you won't then who do you think gonna do it? You don't want your precious fiánce go to sleep without dinner, don't you. Beside, we have guests today. You do not want our guest go to sleep without dinner too, don't you???""

"...NO"

"Then go ahead and start making dinner. And where is "meat bun"?

"Manta has to go to cram school, but he'll be here for dinner."

"Then you better hurry up in the next 40 minutes because we have a lot of people for dinner today. And when 'meat bun' arrives, he may help you" Anna finished and started to walk away.

"We can help you if you want Yoh-kun." Sakura said.

"That's ok. Let's him do it himself. It's also a part of his training to become the Shaman King."

"That's alright Sakura-chan. I'll try to finish it myself." I smiled

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The girls nodded in satisfied and then followed Anna. After they walked away, Yoh's smile faded. He sighed heavily "_How can I finish making dinner in 40 minutes?" _He sweat-dropped.

"Yoh-dono, are you ok?" Amidamaru appeared beside him and asked.

"I am fine, Amidamaru." Yoh sighed one more time, then slowly walked into the kitchen.

**_While the girls are in the hot spring..._**

"Oh my, it feels so good" Tomoyo said.

"Uh huh, It make me feel so relax!" Mikan agreed.

"Hikari, did you see? The moon is so beautiful!" Sakura asked.

"Uh" Hikari said as she looked up.

"Anna, I got an idea. With this humongous house and hot spring, why don't you change it to a hotel or an inn? I bet many people will come and you'll make tons of money." Hikari said.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!!" Anna screamed very loud, making everybody looking at her.

"Say what?" Hikari asked, a question mock appeared behind her head.

"About hot spring and hotel"

"I said if you change this house with hot spring into a hotel, you'll make tons of money."

"GOOD IDEA!!!! LET'S DO THAT!" Anna ran to Hikari and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for giving me such a great idea!!! From now on, all of you are my close friends. If you have any problems, feel free to ask for help." Everybody sweat-dropped.

"I'm done taking bath so I'll go outside first. I also want to make a plan about the new "Hot Spring Inn", as soon as possible." Anna said as she stood up and walked out.

Everybody just sat there dumbstruck. They silenced for a while, then Mikan broke the silence by laughing really hard. " I can't believe that you're the one who gave her the idea to make the inn!!"

"What??"

"In the future, Anna will open an inn called "Funbari No Utah", and guess who gave her the idea?"

"She will?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Yup"

"Mikan, I think you have to tell us everything about this world."

"Yes, I agree with Hikari. I don't get most of the thing that happens here. Everything is just to complicate." Tomoyo agreed

"Ok. I'll tell you guys everything about this world when we're going to sleep." Mikan annouced. Everybody nodded.

"Guys, I think we should come out. We've been in here a long time and it's kind of rude if we let Yoh and Anna wait for us. We're just guests after all." Sakura said.

"Sakura's right. We should get out right now." Hikari said as she stood up from the water.

"Wait, we don't have cloth to change." Mikan said.

"Don't worry. I have some cloth in my packback. I think you guys are about my size."

"How can you have clothes in your packback ?" Sakura asked.

"I bought them at the shopping mall, remember?"

"But how can your stuffs here? I mean all of our stuffs were gone!!" Tomoyo asked confused.

"I put them in my backpack and I carried my packback all the time so it didn't get lost. You guys probably left your stuffs in 'that room'."

"So that's why. I think we all put our stuffs down when we were checking the picture.""

"Probably like that. Anyway let's get out. We shouldn't let Anna and Yoh wait for us any longer!"

After getting all dress up, Hikari, Mikan, Tomoyo and Sakura walked to the living room. Anna was sitting there, doing some calculating stuffs. Sitting besides her was the spirit called Amidamaru. He was wrapped around by a long beads and tears was falling non-stop from his eyes.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!GHOST'!!!!" Sakura screamed, her face suddenly became pale and she started to faint.

"Calm down Sakura. Amidamaru won't hurt you. He's really nice" Tomoyo said, trying to make Sakura feels better.

"You have to get used to it, Sakura. This world is full of things like spirits, ghost, demons... If you want to survive in this world, you have to get use to it." Mikan chuckled.

"U...uh,I'll try..." Sakura answered, but her face still very pale, and she didn't let go of Tomoyo's hand.

"Anna, what are you doing with Amidamaru? He's crying, you know." Hikari asked.

"Guarding him" Anna answered simply. "If I don't do that, Yoh'll try to escape ."

Everybody sweat-dropped. "Then I'll go to the kitchen to see if he need any help. Tomoyo, can you go with me? Mikan and Sakura, you stay here. Mikan, you try to help Sakura gets along with Amidamaru ok?"

"Ok" Mikan said happily. Hikari nodded "Good, then let's go Tomoyo."

"Ok"

When Hikari and Tomoyo reached the kitchen door, they heard a really loud yell "Damn it...how can I cut these beef??? It's too thick!!! And how can I tie these salads too??!...OUCH..MY FINGER!!!!!" They sweat-dropped.

"I think he definitely need help" Tomoyo said as she opened the door. "So do I", and walked into the kitchen.

"Ano...Yoh-kun" Yoh turned back. His eyes almost popped out when he saw two incredibly beautiful girls. One with blond hair and aquamarine eyes, one with long black hair and amethyst eyes. The blond girl was wearing a blue short-sleeves T-shirt with a black short. It hugged her body figure perfectly. The amethyst girl was wearing a purple T-shirt with a long sleeves pant.

"Oh, hi. I see you guys out of bath already." Yoh greeted, trying to hide his blushing.

"Uh, we don't want you guys wait for us. And is your finger ok?" Tomoyo asked as she pointed at Yoh's finger. It won't stop bleeding.

"It's hurt a little bit, but I think I'll be fine."

"Let's me see!" Hikari approached Yoh and gently touched his injured finger. She started examination it for a while and said.

"The cut is kind of deep. Tomoyo, can you help him antiseptic the wound and wrap it?"

"Yeah. Of course. Yoh-kun where do you put the supplies for wound and injury?"

"It's next to the refrigerator. But I have to finish making dinner in the next 20 minutes, or else Anna gonna kill me or she will give me some heavy punishment tomorrow." Yoh said, the last part came out nothing more than like a whisper.

"Don't worry. I'll cook."

"But it would be really rude if I let you do it. You're guests. And beside, didn't you just take a bath?"

"That's ok Yoh-kun. We're really appreciate you and Anna because you guys let us stay here. We will help you everything that we can ." Tomoyo smiled gently at Yoh. "Beside, I can see that you didn't seem really like cooking that much, so just let Hikari handles it. I guarantee that you'll have the best dinner ever! Hikari's homemade food is really wonderful! "

"OMG! You're making me drooling already." They all laughed.

"Hey Tomoyo, are you done yet? Can you help me make dessert?"

"Not yet, but I am about to done in 30 sec" Tomoyo answered. "Yoh-kun, you can go to living room and rest if you want. Leave the kitchen to us."

"Can I stay please stay here? " Yoh said. Yoh pleased whiled watching Hikari cut the vegetable and beef into pieces and mixed them together. _She done that in 2 minutes. It may take me 2 hours to do that!!_

"It's more fun to stay here and watch you guys cooking" Yoh added in.

8:25 p.m.

"EVERYBODY!!! DINNER IS READY!" Hikari yelled.

"Ok" Sakura yelled back. "Anna-san, dinner is ready."

"HURAY!! I am starving!!! Mikan exclaimed happily.

"Alright, I guess it's time to eat then." They headed to the kitchen.

"WOW!!!"

"OMG!!!!"

"!!!!!"

On the table, there were cooked fishes, beef mix vegetable, soup, chicken...and it looked like a king dinner.

"It looks so yummy!" Mikan squealed. "Can we eat now?"

"We should wait for Manta. I think he'll be here any minutes" Yoh said after looked at the clock. Suddenly, the kitchen door opened, "Konbanwa mina"

"Ah Manta, you're on time. We are about to begin the dinner" Yoh said.

"WOW!! YOH! Did you cook all of that?" Manta asked, staring at the food amazingly.

"...No...but I wish I could dude. It was Hikari who cooked them." Yoh said pointing at Hikari. Manta stared at the girls blankly.

"Who are these girls?" Manta asked, making everybody sweat-dropped.

"MANTA!!! DIDN'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PARK?"

"Oh I remember it now. How is the girl? Is she ok?"

"She already wake up and she's sitting right in front of you" Manta looked up. He saw a very beautiful girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes. She is smiling very friendly at him.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, Thank you so much for saving me!!"

" And you guys are?" Manta pointed at Hikari, Tomoyo and Mikan.

"I am Sukinami Hikari."

"I am Sakura Mikan."

"I am Daidouji Tomoyo. Nice to meet you."

"I am Manta. Nice you meet you too." Manta introduced himself. He began to like these girls because they seem very nice and polite. What he couldn't understand is why did fall out from the tree. If they're not from this world, then who are they?

"Hey, are you done? We have to eat you know?" Anna said.

"Oh sorry! Let's eat "

"ITADAKIMASU!!"

Yoh took a piece of chicken from the plate and took a huge bite. "This is so good." He mumbled while swallowing the chicken.

"Yup it is" Sakura agreed, trying to take some noodle into her plate. Tomoyo ate some beef and vegetable and said "Oishi desu!"

"Really? I want to eat some too!" Mikan said as she took some beef into her plate and Yoh did the same thing.

"This is really way better than 'meat bun' cooking!" Anna commented, after tasting the cooked fish.

"HEY!" Manta yelled, making everybody laughed.

"I still can't believe that you make all of these wonderful food out of my failure!" Yoh looked at Hikari with admiration.

"It's not really that failure. Everything can still be use. And if you know the way to cook them, then they can still turn out good. Just take your time when you cook, and especially don't rush! You'll mess up. Trust me! I had many years experiments!" Hikari said, making Sakura, Mikan and Tomoyo giggled.

"Did you cook a lot at home? I mean in your world?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Yes. Almost everyday"

"Wait a minute. This you just say that they're not from this world?" Manta asked confusingly.

"They are actually not from this world."

"WHAT???" Manta yelled.

"Did we forget to tell him?" Mikan asked. Everybody nodded. "Probably" Then once again, Mikan explained what happened with them and why they are here.

"So that means you guys got stuck in our world" Manta said disbelieve.

"Yes, that's exactly is our situation right now." Mikan said.

"I feel so sorry for you all. Your parents must be very worry because their daughters suddenly disappeared!"

Everybody silenced. Sakura just staring at her bowl. Tomoyo and Mikan looked down, their face got darken. Hikari stood up and left the table.

"I am done. I will go get the desserts." She said before she left.

"What happened? Did I say something wrong?" Manta said, already feeling guilty.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong Manta. It's just that all of us...don't have a family." Tomoyo said, making everybody surprised.

"How is that happen?" Yoh asked.

"Two years ago, my parents divorced. My dad married a new wife, and my mom married a new husband. While living with my mom, my step dad was trying to rape me. So I ran away and never come back again." Tomoyo smiled sadly, her amethyst eyes now were deep with sadness.

"My dad died when I was young. My mom abandoned me and had gone for a long time. I live with my grandpa, but last year, he died because of illness and I have no where to go. But lucky, Hikari offered me to come live with her, and I accepted." Mikan talked about her family.

"About 9 months ago, my dad and older brother died in a car accident. I was the only one who survived because just before the car exploded, my older brother pushed me out of the car. After they died, I had to work hard and paid for the house debts. But no matter how hard I worked, I still didn't have enough money. At the end, I still had to sell the house to pay for the debts. During the time that I had no where to go, I met Hikari and she offered me to come and live with her." Sakura said.

Everybody stared at the girls in shock. Who thought girls in their age had gone through many suffers and difficults.

"I am so sorry!" Manta whispered.

"That's alright. We all got over with it." Sakura said, her smile was back now. "Now we're all happy right mina?"

"uh huh" Mikan answered happily.

"Yes of course!" Tomoyo said, also smiling.

"Mikan, Sakura, can you help me bring the desserts out. They're all ready" Hikari yelled from the other side of the room.

"HAI!!" Sakura and Mikan ran off.

"I can't believe that they had gone through so many terrible things" Manta said.

"Uh" Yoh agreed.

"Don't worry. They are nice people so good things will happen to them" Anna said.

"I hope so."

After 5 minutes, the girls came back with the desserts. They ate and chatted a little bit more, then Hikari, Sakura, Mikan and Tomoyo excused to go back to their room because they need some rest. When they got back to the room, Mikan began to tell Hikari, Sakura and Mikan everything about this world. She explained to them what is a shaman, and about Yoh and his friends...

"So Yoh-kun has a twin evil brother named Hao?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Yup"

"So at the end, what happens to him? Is he become the Shaman King?" Sakura asked.

"No. At the end, Yoh defeated Hao"

"Really? How? Didn't you say Hao is very strong and he has a furyoku level of 1,250,000?"

"Yeah, but everybody is lending Yoh their power. So in the end, Yoh beated Hao. Amidamaru beated S.O.F"

"Uh. That was quite an interesting story!" Tomoyo commented.

"OF COURSE!! It's top rate, best-seller of this week!!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Mikan no need to yell. And do you know that it's probably the 5th time you said that" Hikari saidl.

"Oh really? I didn't know that" She answered, making everybody sweat-dropped.

"Uh mina, I think we should go to sleep now. It's late already" Hikari said as she looked at the clock. It's almost 11 p.m.

"I agree. We should go to sleep. I'm tired" Tomoyo agreed.

"Me too" Mikan said.

"Me three" Sakura said, making everyone laughed.

"Ok guys. Get in your bed. I'll turn off the light in 15 sec" After seeing everybody already in bed, Hikari turned off the light. She went and lied down next to Sakura. After 15 minutes, Mikan and Tomoyo already fell asleep, while Hikari and Sakura were still tossing around, could not sleep. Sakura suddenly whispered to Hikari.

"Hika-chan, do you think we'll ever be able to go back to our world?" Hikari silenced for a moment, then answered

"Yes, I am sure that somehow we'll figure a way to go back."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked unsure.

"Absolutely" Hikari smiled lightly. "Now go to sleep Sakura. It's pretty late already." Sakura nodded and closed her eyes.

"You're right." She mumbled. "Everything will be alright " Then not long after that, she fell asleep too. Hikari smiled again, then she lied back on her pillow, trying to relax a little bit.

"I wonder what will happen to tomorrow?" She thought, then she slowly fell asleep beside her friends.


	4. The unexpected Fight

A/N: Hi you all. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Basically, it's about 4 girls who got stuck into the Shaman King world. They had to fight hard for their own life and also found a way back to their world...Just let you know, my grammar and spelling can be really bad sometimes but I'll try my best to not making any mistakes. Hope you like the fanfic!!

**Disclaimer: I SIMPLY DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS EXCEPT HIKARI!**

_**The Unexpected Fight**_

**7 a.m. **

"RENG!!!"

"YOH, it's time to train!" Anna yelled from downstair.

"Wakatayo ( I know)" Yoh lazily got out of bed. He brushed his teeth and changed into his practice cloth. After that, he went downstair.

"Running, running again!" He mumbled.

"Ohayo Yoh-kun" Sakura greeted him with a smile.

"Ohayo" Mikan Tomoyo and Mikan greeted him.

"Good morning! Breakfast is ready. Do you want to eat before training?" Hikari asked him from the kitchen.

"O..Ohayo mina. And yes, I do want breakfast right now. I am kind of hungry"

"Then come in now, everything is ready!"

Yoh stepped into the kitchen and saw Hikari was sitting on the table and waiting for them. The breakfast is already ready. ( It is kind of like a Japanese style breakfast.)

"Mikan can you go and get Anna?"

"OK"

"So Yoh, after eat, what do you have to do for training?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Uh, I have to run 30 kilometers, do 50 push-ups, and 200 sit-ups. And in the afternoon, I also have to run 30 kilometers as well, and I also have to do sword training with Amidamaru."

"You gonna run?" Sakura asked, excitedly.

"Wow, that sounds really hard!" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, I have to do that everyday." He smiled lazily, while rubbing his head. "Usually I have Manta accompanied, but today he can't go with me because he has something else to do."

"Is he train with you?" Sakura asked.

"No. Manta always rides his bicycle while I am running. At least I got somebody to talk to so I won't get bored and will keep running all the way."

"Oh, if running then I think our Sakura can accompany you for today." Tomoyo said and was smiling brightly.

"Yeah Sakura can run with you. She really likes running and she is also a very fast runner." Hikari said.

"Oh really? But you don't have to go with me."

"That's ok Yoh-kun. I'd love to accompany you. Besides, I'm kind of miss running because it's been a long time that I didn't run, about a week I guess." Sakura smiled cheerfully.

"But it's gonna be a really long run. 30 kilometers!" Yoh said, emphasized the words '30 kilometers'

"That will be fine with me. I've used to run like that at home too."

"Ok then thank you" Yoh smiled.

"No problem." Sakura smiled. "That's mean I have to eat more, to get more energy for running." Sakura thought out loud, making everyone sweat-dropped.

After breakfast:

"Shall we get go now? Because if I don't, Anna will yell at me!" Yoh asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Sakura said after tighten her tennis shoes. She had also change into a sport short and a pink tank top.

"Have a good run!" Tomoyo said.

"Yoh you better train hard! Sakura, keeps an eye on him ok? If he's being lazy, just comes back and reports to me. I'll have my special punishment for him ready." Anna warned.

"YES MADAM!!!" Yoh answered immediately. "Scary!!" He thought inside.

"Don't worry Anna. I am sure they'll have a good exercise today." Tomoyo said.

"We'll see about that."

"Ok. We're going now. See you guys later." Sakura and Yoh waved good bye to Hikari, Tomoyo and Anna. Then they took of and started running.

After running 20 minutes, Sakura and Yoh took a break. They walked slowly and talking with each other.

"So how long have you guys been living with each other?" Yoh asked.

"Hmm, a year and half to be exact!"

" I see. No wonder that's you guys seem so close."

"Yoh-kun, you said that your parents still alive, but they always away right?" Sakura asked curiously.

" Uh"

"But why?"

"I..don't know. They like to travel everywhere. I guess."

"Living a life like that, aren't you feel...lonely?"

"Uh not really, I think I got used to it. Besides, I got a lot of spirits to be my friends, so I guess that's not really a big problem." Yoh said with a grin.

"And I think I should be the one who ask you that question. Your parents are pass away. Aren't you feel lonely and sad?"

"At first, I felt really sad" Sakura answered immediately. "But now, not really anymore."

"Even though that my parents are not here anymore, but I am not alone. I got my friends who always there for me." Sakura smiled. "Especially Hikari. Even though she is the youngest in us, but Hikari is like our older sister. She always protect me, Tomoyo and Mikan. I don't know how many times she saved me."

"If she wasn't there to save me that day, I think I probably died already."

"What happened?" Yoh asked. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, then she began...

"About 9 months ago...

_**Flash Back** _

_I was walking carelessly under the rain. __People keep passing in front of my eyes, running away, like scared from whatever the god from the skies has in store for them. And they keep running, as rain keeps falling, and the sky keeps getting darker and darker._

_'Where am I going?' I asked myself. I just sold my house because I didn't have enough money to pay for the debts. 'I have no where to go, no where to return.' The mist getting deeper and the rain falling harder. The road getting darker and darker every second, like how my life was.._

_At the end of the road, I saw the penguin park that I usually played at when I was young. Without any hesitates, I went into the park. As I sat down on swing, I started to think about everything that happened. 'Why did all happened to me? Why everybody is leaving me??? Mom, dad, onii-chan...all gone! Now, I don't even have a house to return! I..I lost everything!!!"_

_'Mom, you said I should always keep my smile and never give up no matter circumstance it is, but I don't think I can't do that anymore. I am sorry!!' At that moment, the world began to darken in my eyes. My head ached like hell and I felt my body starting to lose its balance...Before I lost my conscious, I saw someone was coming toward me. That person called my name really loud and then I...collapsed._

_'Hmm...'_

_'Hmm..' I slowly opened my eyes. The bright sun made my eyes blinked many times. I looked at my surrounding. 'This is not my house. But everything here looks so familiar!' 'Where am I?' I tried to move my body and sat up, but something was holding my hands back. I looked down and stunned..._

_'Tomoyo!!!Mikan!!' They were sleeping peacefully. They were my best friends in the world. Tomoyo were on my left side, her head was on the bed and she hold my left hand tightly. Mikan did the same, but on my right side. I opened my mouth to speak but no word came out. I...I don't know what to say._

_Then I felt Tomoyo and Mikan stirred. 'They're waking up!' Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes and stared straight at me. She gapsed then yelled. _

"_SAKURA! You're waking up already. I'm so glad!!! Are you feeling ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" She said, tighten her hand around my wrist. _

"_Mikan! Wake up! Sakura is awake!!!" Mikan opened her eyes and widen when she saw me._

"_Sakura! You're waking up. Yokata! We were so worry!!" She cried happily._

"_Just wait a minute! I'll go and get Hikari. She was worry to death about you." Mikan said then she opened the door and left. Tomoyo helped me sat up. Then I started to talk._

"_Where and why am I here?" Was my first question. _

"_This is Hikari house. When we came to your house, they said you already sold it. Hikari went to look for you right the way and she found you lying on the penguin park, unconsciously with a very high fever. So she carried all the way back here."_

_'So the person that calling my name before I faint unconscious was Hikari' _

"_You already slept over 2 days so we were starting to get worry. But now everything is alright" Tomoyo smiled release, didn't let go of my hand. _

"_What happened Sakura? Why did you sell your house? Why didn't you tell us anything? Aren't we best friends?" Tomoyo said, her voice sounded hurtful. 'Since when did her face getting so serious?' I wondered. And now she's looking straight at me for an answer._

"_I...I just don't want to bother you guy." I whispered silently._

"_That's not a very good reason, isn't it?" A voice came from the door. Then the door opened, revealed Mikan and Hikari. Hikari's aquamarine eyes no longer sparkled beautifully, they now fulled of exhausted and tiredness. _

_'I guess she hadn't sleep since I faint.' Hikari and Mikan were heading toward me. Hikari placed herself on a seat near my bed while Mikan sat next to Tomoyo. Hikari coughed, clearing her voice and started to speak. _

"_If you still see us as your friends, please tell us what happened." _

_I guess there was not point for hiding so I told them what happened. _

"_...At the end I have to sell the house, to have money and pay for the debts." _

_We all quieted, until Hikari broke the silence._

"_Why didn't you tell us? You know that if you just have say to us, we will help you. Why didn't you say anything?" _

"_I...I am sorry!!!" I didn't know what to say. The only thing that I can do right now was apologize to them._

_Hikari just sat there and staring at me for a moment. She made a deep sigh, then stood up, slowly approached and embraced me into a hug._

"_Baka, why do you have to say sorry. It's not your fault"_

"_Sakura...cry" She whispered in my ears. I stunned as what she said. It's been a long time since the last time I cried. It was the day my dad and brother died because of the car accident. _

"_I know that you must had a really hard time to endure these pains all by yourself." As she said, I felt once again my body started to weaken and tears began to fall from my eyes._

"_Let all the pains go out at once Sakura. Cry at much as you can!" At that moment, I finally broke down. I cried as hard as I could on Hikari's shoulder. I felt she tighten her hand around my back. Tomoyo and Mikan soon joined into a group hug. They both began to cry as they said_

"_Sakura...we'll be here for you...to laugh with you...to cry with you...to share feeling with you...Sakura...you're not alone..you have us as your family!" They sobbed._

"_Sakura, from now on, you will stay here with us. So don't worry! You're not alone anymore!" Hikari whispered. I raised my hand to wipe away some tears, and then nodded. _

"_Everything will surely be alright!" She said._

"_You're right. Everything surely be alright!" _

_**End of flashback** _

Sakura opened her eyes. Yoh looked at her, didn't know what to say. Sakura just smile and said.

"I moved in and lived with Hikari, Mikan and Tomoyo since that day. Thanks to them, I got my smile back. I became more confident with myself because I know that I'm not alone. I have my friends always there for me and they'll protect me no matter what."

"Right now, we are in a very difficult situation, but we'll not give up no matter how hard it is. We will definitely find a way to come back, back to our world!" Sakura said, her emerald eyes were full with determine.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out somehow." Yoh said with a grin.

"HEY! That's familiar to my line." Sakura exclaimed. "Everything will surely be alright." Yoh and Sakura stared at each other and they both bursted out laughing.

"Erkkk! That was very good exercise nee?" Yoh said as he stretched his shoulder.

"Yup but I think we should go back right now. It's probably late alrea...WHAT? IT'S ALMOST 11 A.M!!!" Sakura sweat-dropped as she looked at her watch.

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING?? OH GOD I AM IN DEEP TROUBLE!!! ANNA GONNA YELL AT ME FOR TAKING TO LONG!!" Yoh cried and tears were streaming down from his face.

"Then we should hurry up and go back" Sakura suggested, still sweat-dropped.

"Uh, let's go" And they started to ran back to the house.

When they arrived back to the house, Yoh got a heavy punishment by Anna for taking to long for the running (poor boy!) while Sakura helped Tomoyo and Mikan clean up the house. The rest of the day passed by fast. In the afternoon, Sakura went with Yoh to finish his running. After they finished, it's already almost 6 p.m so they decided to take short cut to get home before the sun down. On the way, they were having a really good chatting, suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"Don't be in such a hurry, babe!" They turned back and saw 2 thugs. They were young-about 16 or 17 and they both had shaved heads.

"Why such a baby like you hang out with a loser? Come on! Come and have some fun with us" Thugs 1 said with a disgusting tone, making Sakura shivered. She hold Yoh's hand tightly (kawaii desu!!)

"Don't worry Sakura. AMIDAMARU!!!"

"AMIDAMARU!!!" No one appeared.

"Oh damn it! Amidamaru is with Anna!" Yoh sweat-dropped as he realized it.

"Sakura come on! We have to run!" Yoh said as he started to speed up, pulling Sakura along with him.

"Not so fast!" Another thug appeared, stopping them from running. He brandished a razor blade.

"You has such a pretty face baby." Thug 2 raised his hand, trying to reach Sakura's cheek, but Yoh slammed his hand away.

"Don't touch her!" Yoh yelled, making all the thugs laughed.

"Trying to be tough huh?" Thug 3 smirked. "Too bad that won't work" Thug 3 said as he punched Yoh with full force, making him fall on the pavement.

"YOH-KUN!" Sakura yelled, trying to reach Yoh. But she was stop by thug 2. He was holding her wrist and slammed her to the cold wall. Blood started to ooze from her forehead

"Where do you plan to go babe? Have some fun with us first!" Thug 2 grinned as his hands began to travel around Sakura's creamy legs.

"No" Sakura yelled. Suddenly Yoh approached thug 2 and blocked him from the back. He yelled.

"Sakura! Run! Get out of here right now!" But thug 2 turned back and smacked Yoh really hard, making him collide with the street. Yoh moaned hurtfully.

"You son of a bitch!" Thug 2 shrieked as he starting to move closer to Yoh. He cracked his fingers and below his head.

_This is sad. _Yoh thought sadly. He will die here. He won't complete his dream of becoming the Shaman King. Instead, he's going to die here because of this stupid reason. And what will Anna gonna do if she know that he dies here?

"Anna, please forgive me. I cannot become the Shaman King because I am going to die here right now" He muttered. He looked at the stripe of night sky between the old-cast iron buildings, waiting for the first blow. He put his hand over his face for protection.

SLAM! Yoh heard a sound of a foot connecting with hard flesh and a deep moan. Was that him? Was he making that noise. Yoh heard another searing blow. He then heard a groan and barking shout. Strange? Yoh was pretty sure that his mouth was shut. Had he gone to cardiac arrest and die already? God, that was quick! Wasn't it suppose to be really painful? He didn't feel the pain yet.

Maybe Yoh just simply could not see what he though he would. Yeah, he was dead, or half humiliating. Maybe when he opened his eyes, he already in the other world, joining the other spirits. Yeah that was it. He was dead. Now he just have to open his eyes and...his eyes widen and his mouth dropped open.

Right now, in front of him, none other than the beautiful blond hair girl Sukinami Hikari stood. She crushed the jaw of thug 1 with a roundhouse kick. She struck thug 2 in the chest with such violence, now he was gasping for breath. Now there was only thug 3 left. Hikari turned back and found thug 3 was grinning at her as he pulled out a long shining knife.

"Oh my god. A knife! He has a knife!" Yoh screamed inside his mind. Did Hikari see the knife? Did she realize of what coming. Yoh certainly could not tell by her expression. Her eyes didn't even reveal the tiniest bit of fear. Jesus, this girl is tough!!

"Hikari/Hikari!" Yoh heard his voice and Sakura voice in the other side bellowing at the same time. "He got a knife!"

"You bitch!" Thug 3 shrieked angrily as he was heading toward Hikari. Her gaze didn't flicker. She stood there motionless as thug 3 went after her. She looked as if she was in some kind of meditation.

When thug 3 approach Hikari, she delivered a powerful kick and almost simultaneously struck thug 3 in the side of the neck with her hand. Thug 3 rolled over, unconscious. His knife skidded along the stones.

Unbelievable! She was a super hero. Hair flying,limbs whirling, she was the most graceful and powerful martial artist he had ever known, except Li Pailong. Her every move was a mesmerizing combination of ballet and Kung fu. And not only she was magical, she also was lethal. Thug 1 was writhing on the ground. Thug 2 was ready to flee. Although thug 3 appeared to be rallying, Yoh almost pitied him.

"You sons of a bitch. Touch my friends again and I swear myself that you'll be roll in hell" She cursed as she scooped the knife and stepped over the prone body of thug 3. And suddenly, thug 1 and thug 2 seemed to forget their pain and sprint for safely like jackrabbits in traffic, leaving Hikari, Sakura and Yoh staring at each other in silence. And this time, Hikari once again was the person who made the first move. She was heading toward Sakura.

"Are you ok Sakura?" She asked, her voice sounded gently.

"Uh, I am ok now. Thank you for saving me and Yoh." Sakura said weakly. Hikari helped her stand up. And she now heading toward Yoh.

"Are you ok Yoh? You don't look so fine" Hikari asked as she helped Yoh standing balance on his feet. Yoh answer.

"I am ok. I can still walk. But why are you here Hikari? Weren't you suppose to be at home and cooking dinner?" Yoh felt like that was the most stupid question that he ever asked. If Hikari wasn't here, he and Sakura would have been died and now he probably on his way straight to heaven already.

"Yeah, I was supposed to. But during cooking, I found out that's no more salt and there's not enough oil left, so I told Anna to show me the way to go to the nearest supermarket. She even drawed me a map. I was just on the way back. But when I passed by here, I heard somebody was yelling in this route. Curiously, I came in and guess what I found?" Hikari explained as she showed us the cooking supplies that she bought.

"Hmm, if you weren't here, we could have die already!" Yoh said with admiration.

"So that's why you're lucky!" She used her left hand to helped Sakura and the other hand to help Yoh. "Let's go back. We have to treat all you bruises and cuts before they getting worst" They all nodded in reply and started walking home.

"HOLY FREAKING JESUS!!! What the hell happened?" Mikan panicked as she saw Hikari, Sakura and Yoh stepped into the house. Yoh got a really big bruise in his face and some scratches, while Sakura's forehead still dripping blood. Tomoyo and Anna also came out. Tomoyo gasped and was running toward Yoh and Sakura, while Anna just stood there.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice sounded a little bit better than normal.

"We just finished running and were about to walk back, but suddenly there were some thugs stood in our way and harassing us." Sakura explained.

"Luckily, Hikari was there on time to stop them." Sakura said as she smiled at Hikari. She apprached Hikari, hold her hands and said.

"Once again, thank you so much Hikari!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say thank you. So..thank you for saving my life." Yoh grinned.

"Nah, that's ok. Just next times, bring Amidamaru with you."

"Yeah, I surely will next time. Those thugs taught me a really painful lesson." Yoh rubbed his cheek. "AW!!! It hurts" He yelled in pain, making everyone laughed.

"Hey it's not funny!"

"So..sorry Yoh-kun!" Tomoyo choked during laughing.

"If you're ok, then go to rest because you have to train tomorrow too!" Anna said, her face is cold as always.

"Yes, I know" Yoh answered boringly. Then everybody went inside the house. Hikari continued cooking dinner, Mikan and Tomoyo helped Sakura and Yoh with their wounds. Anna just watching TV. After finished dinner, everybody went to sleep because it's already 10 p.m.

Yoh couldn't sleep, he just rolling and rolling around the bed. Every time he closed his eyes, he thought about the fight that happened in the afternoon. Hikari angry face appeared. She stood there emotionless and waiting for the thugs went after her. Yoh thought about that for a long time. How could she do that? Those thugs were like about 4 times bigger than her, and then she beaten the crap out of them all. Now Yoh could understand how Sakura said that Hikari always protects her, Tomoyo and Mikan. Who would dare to touch the friends of a powerful martial artist like that, right?

Yoh decided to go to the back of the garden to take a look at the night sky. Tonight the stars were shining beautifully too. Yoh closed his eyes for a moment but then Hikari's face once again appeared. Yoh sweat-dropped.

"Why the hell that I could not get her out of my mind?" Yoh said to himself.

"Get who out of mind?" Yoh turned back. His eyes popped out when he saw Hikari was standing behind him.

"ERKKK!!!"

"OH GOD HIKARI! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry but you shouldn't scream to loud, you will wake everybody up."

"Ok" Yoh whispered back. Hikari nodded. Then she sat down next to Yoh. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah" Yoh answered. '_Because your face always appeared every time I closed my eyes.'_

She cleared her voice and said. "About before...did I scare you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean about the drugs fight"

"Oh"

"Hmm...no. I didn't scare. I'm just a bit surprised!" Yoh rubbed the back of his hand as he answered giving his 'famous' smile.

"I see" Hikari nodded. "I just wonder if something wrong because you've been staring at me the all evening." She said straightly, making Yoh turn red as a tomato.

"So she noticed." Yoh thought, his face still red.

"But maybe I'm just too provident." She said. "Just forget about it."

"The sky tonight is so beautiful!" Hikari said as she looked up to the sky.

"Hmm"

"Hikari?"

"Yes?"

"Since when did you start to learn martial art?" Yoh asked curiously.

"When I was 6 years-old."

"And who taught you?"

"My dad" Hikari looked at Yoh. "Can we talk about something else? I don't like to talk to the other about my past."

"Oh sorry."

"It's alright."

"But I have to say that I never a powerful martial artist like you in my life." "_Except for Li Pailong"_

"I have to be strong so that I can protect my friends"

"As you know, we don't have a family, so we live leaning on each other. Hikari said. "Sakura, Mikan and Tomoyo are not strong enough to protect themselves, so I have to protect them.

"I'm pretty sure that this girl also had a horrible past. She's also different from her friends. She enclosed herself with everybody around."

"I think I will go to sleep now. It's midnight already and it's not very good if you sleep too late." Hikari said as she stood up.

"I think I will as well" Yoh agreed.

"So..good night"

"Good night" Hikari nodded, then started to walk away.

"Hikari!!!"

She turned back "Hmm?"

"I...I don't want to be too troublesome and I don't know what happened to you before. But a past is a past, you should let it go. What you should think about is what will happen in the future. I'm sure that something good will happen to you."

Hikari stunned for a moment. Suddenly a smile bloomed in her face, then she said. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Yoh replied with a grin.

"Oyasumi" (goodnight)

"Oyasumi"

On the way back to her room, Hikari thought about what happened.

"Let the past go?" She said to herself. "Can I do that?"

She then thought about Yoh. Even though that she only known him for a few days, but she could tell that he really thoughtful, kind-hearted and cared about his friends. When we first came here, he helped us and let us stay in his house, even though we totally were strangers.

"He's a good guy!" She told herself.

"Maybe stranded in this world wasn't so bad after all."


End file.
